Imposible sentir esto por ti Shippuden
by Acriss
Summary: Segunda Temporada de "Imposible sentir esot por ti". HABRÁ MÁS ACCIÓN, ROMANCES, MISTERIOS Y DRAMA.
1. El Nuevo Brillar

**NOTA: **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, solo Stephanie, Cristina, Sarima y Andrea. Espero que les guste!

**ADVERTENCIA: **Esta en la segunda temporada de "Imposible sentir esto por ti". Espero que les guste. En esta temporada colocaré canciones.

-- -- -- (cambio de escena)

* * *

(Música de entrada: Primer opening de Naruto Shippuden)

I

El Nuevo Brillar

Se despertó con pereza. Bostezó y se quedó contemplando el techo de su habitación. Era el aniversario. Ya eran dos años desde ese día… Dos años en los cuales había estado en contacto todos los días con sus tres amigas, y todo para saber si alguna había visto algo fuera de lo normal en su mundo como para que sea considerado… anormal. Se levantó y miró su reloj. Aun era temprano. Se levantó y se estiró para luego calzarse sus pantuflas. Tomó su teléfono celular y marcó un número. Sonó tres veces. Una voz adormecida contestó al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Aló?

-Ohayo, Sarima-chan…

-Hola, Cristina… ¿Qué pasa? Aún es muy temprano…

-No, sólo quería saludar… Sé que es temprano, pero eso no quita que podamos hablar…

-Ah… claro…

Conversaron un buen rato de tonterías y al final Cristina lanzó una risa tan alta que despertó a sus padres. La mandaron a colgar el teléfono y alistarse para ir a la escuela.

-Hablamos más tarde, Sarima.

-De acuerdo, Cristina.

-¡Sayonara! – se dijeron las dos.

Cristina se dirigió a su tocador y desenrolló su larga trenza que usaba para dormir. En esos dos años no se había cortado el cabello y ahora llegaba hasta la altura de las rodillas. Empezó a peinarlo y luego a cepillarlo. Luego, ya con práctica, se hizo una cola con su propio cabello, ocasionando que ahora pareciera que su cabello le llegaba a la cintura. No se lo cortaba. No 

quería. ¿La razón? Ella y Sarima habían hecho un pacto: ninguna de las dos se cortaría el cabello a menos que la potra estuviera de acuerdo y ambas se cortarían el cabello el mismo día. ¿La razón? Como un símbolo de amistad.

Pero, sinceramente, estaba deseando que Sarima se decidiera a cortarse el cabello: ya no aguantaba tenerlo tan largo.

-- -- --

Su despertador sonó repentinamente y ella se despertó sobresaltada. Tanteó en su mesita de noche. Lo encontró y lo apagó. Se empezó a estirar. Empezó a sentir cómo la sangre circulaba por su cuerpo. Sabía que habían pasado dos años. Sabía que habían pasado dos años desde que, en esa misma habitación, habían ido, ella y sus amigas, a otro mundo…

**FLASH BACK**

**-¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Gaara es tan lindo! –exclamó en una de esas Stephanie.**

**-¿Qué le ves de lindo? – le pregunta Cristina –Mejor está Sasuke, mírale la cara… lástima que no sea real ese chico.**

**-¡Es recontra simpático! – exclamó Stephanie – Sobre todo porque es malo….**

**-Pues yo prefiero a Kakashi – dijo Sarima.**

**-Yo estoy con Cristina, pues Sasuke es el más simpático de todos por leguas - dijo Andrea.**

**-¿Se están metiendo con Gaara? – preguntó Stephanie, con voz tenebrosa.**

**Al momentito, empezó a corretear a sus amigas por toda la habitación, entre risas, enojos y burlas. Luego de correr y hacer saltos para esquivar el sofá cama, la cama, el aparato del DVD, Stephanie cayó sobre Cristina. Esta cayó sobre Sarima y todas sobre Andrea. Luego de un quejido comunitario y segundos de silencio, empezaron a reir.**

**-Pues yo pienso que Gaara es un chico bien simpático –dijo Stephanie al levantarse. Se acercó para tocar el televisor. Cuando lo toco, la pantalla se volvió agua y empezó a absorber a Stephanie. Esta pegó un grito, al igual que sus amigas. Cristina se lanzó a sujetarla de las piernas, Sarima del abdomen y Andrea a cogerla de un brazo que todavía no había sido absorbido. En un momento de suspenso, cuando parecía que la iban a sacar del televisor, este las absorbió a las cuatro.**

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Sonrió contra todo pronóstico. No podía evitar sentir cierta felicidad con respecto al hecho de haber ido a ese mundo.

Miró su reloj. Aún era temprano como para que se apresurara a cambiarse para ir a la escuela. Extrañaba a Cristina. Ya eran seis años desde que ella se había cambiado de colegio y sólo en algunas ocasiones se veían. Desde luego, sin contar los cumpleaños de cada una.

De repente, se le ocurrió una idea. Se levantó y cogió su teléfono celular y marcó un número.

Un segundo…

Dos…

Tres…

-¿Aló? – una voz familiar.

-Hola, Cris.

-¡TEFÓN!

-¿Perdón?

-Ok, ok, Stephanie. ¿Cómo estás?

-Yo bien. ¿Hoy comienzas clases, no?

-Sí, ¿tú?

-También, porque si no, no me habría levantado a las seis de la mañana…

-Claro, conociéndote, te despertarías al medio día.

-Ja ja ja - dijo Stephanie con sarcasmo -, muy graciosa.

-¡SI!

-OOOOOK… Oye, Cristina, te llamaba para que pidas permiso para que, dentro de dos semanas, vengas a dormir a mi casa junto con Andrea y Sarima.

-¡HECHO!

-OK! Entonces…

-Entonces mejor hablamos más tarde, recuerda que en mi colegio soy de la escolta, y hoy debo llegar temprano para marchar frente a todo el colegio.

-De acuerdo, ahora, hablando de eso, yo también debo llegar temprano…

-¡Entonces hablamos!

-¡Sayonara!

-¡Chau!

Colgó. Cristina estaba realmente despierta, ya que escuchaba el sonido de sus zapatos de colegio dando vueltas por su cuarto… o por donde sea que ella estaba.

-- -- --

Habían pasado dos semanas y por fin era el día esperado por las cuatro. El hecho de que ella estudiara en una escuela distinta a la suya dificultaba las ocasiones para verse. Terminó de arreglarse y se encaminó hacia la sala de su casa.

-¡KA-SAN! ¡¿A QUÉ HORA BAJAS!?

-¡Ya bajo! – gritó su madre. Momentos después, ya estaban en su auto, saliendo rumbo a la casa de Stephanie –Realmente, no ´se por qué hablas japonés, Cristina.

-Ay, mamá – dijo Cristina -, nunca está demás saber un idioma adicional.

-Sí, pero yo hablo español, así que a mí me hablas así, ¿de acuerdo?

-Ay, que espesa eres algunas veces.

-- -- --

Luego de unas horas, estaban, nuevamente, sentadas frente al mismo televisor. El mismo televisor que las había absorbido hacía dos años.

-Oye, Sarima, ya es hora de que te cortes el cabello, porque, aunque tú no lo tengas muy largo, Cristina sí que lo tiene largo.

-¡Pero si a ella le gusta! – exclamó Sarima.

-Corrección – dijo Cristina -, ya me cansé de tener el cabello tan largo. ¡ES UN TORMENTO AL MOMENTO DE LAVARLO Y PEINARLO!

-De acuerdo… Espera a que me crezca un poco más y te aviso para acortarlo.

-¡Qué chistosa! ¿Y cuánto quieres esperar?

-A que me crezca hasta la cadera.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Ni siquiera llega a la cintura! Bueno, está cerca de, pero… ¡Ya no voy a aguantar tanto cabello!

-¡Si vas a poder!

-¡Pero ya es demasiado cabello!

-¡YA! ¡SILENCIO LAS DOS! - gritó de improviso Andrea.

Silencio repentino.

-De acuerdo – dijo Cristina, sonriendo.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia su mochila. Vio un extraño resplandor dentro de ella. Se acercó y la abrió. La piedra negra, que había llevado escondida en su maleta, estaba brillando.

De repente ocurrió todo. Un remolino de imágenes in sentido. Aire con mucha fuerza. Cristina abrió los ojos, que los había cerrado fuertemente. Vio a sus amigas volar junto a ella. Un ventarrón y vio una escena que desde hacía mucho tiempo quería volver a ver. Konoha.

-Nuestro deseo… - dijo Sarima, que no habñia cambiado para nada –Se cumplió.

Y era cierto.

* * *

Sé que es muy corto, pero tenía que avanzarlo. Además, les prometo hacer los capítulos mñas largos, pero me demoraría un poco más. Espero que les guste y me gustaría que me dejasen reviews. Cuídense mucho y espero actualizar pronto. Sayonara!


	2. La Separación

**NOTA: **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, solo Stephanie, Cristina, Sarima y Andrea. Espero que les guste!

**ADVERTENCIA: **Esta en la segunda temporada de "Imposible sentir esto por ti". Espero que les guste. En esta temporada colocaré canciones.

-- -- -- (cambio de escena)

* * *

(Música de entrada: Primer opening de Naruto Shippuden)

II

La Separación

Se observaron sus ropas. Ya no eran las que tenían puestas hacía un momento, sino, las que habían usado antes de irse de ahí. El suelo fue acercándose. Andrea empezó a hacer un sello desconocido:

-Técnica Ninja: Técnica de la Nube Flotadora.

Una nube celeste apareció debajo de ellas y cayeron. Rebotaron tres veces y finalmente quedaron estáticas, mientras la nube descendía un poco y desaparecía cuando ellas pisaron tierra.

-¿Nube flotadora? – preguntó Sarima.

-Lo vi en un programa de niños y me pareció buena idea – dijo Andrea a la defensiva.

-¿Pero una nube? – dijo Sarima, tratando de no reír.

-¿Tiene algo de gracioso? – preguntó Andrea.

-No, que va – dijo Sarima, aguantando la risa.

-Sarima… - dijo Cristina, como advirtiéndole que no se ría. Ella también sonreía.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Sarima con una cara de "dejen que me ría".

-Ya párala – dijo Cristina, empezando a sonreír.

-¿Qué? – dijo Andrea.

-"Esta siempre se demora en percatarse de las cosas" – pensó Stephanie, sonriendo y también intentando no reírse.

Andrea lógicamente se percató de que se estaba perdiendo de algo.

-¿Me pueden explicar de qué se están aguantando la risa?

Sus amigas estallaron en carcajadas.

-¡OK! –gritó Andrea –Reconozco que la idea es un poco infantil pero preferiría eso a estrellarme contra la tierra.

-OK-dijo Stephanie, que había parado de reír -, ya te diste cuenta…

Empezaron a intentar reconocer el lugar. Era parte del bosque de Konoha.

-OK – dijo de repente Andrea -, ahora la cuestión es saber hacia dónde está Konoha…

Stephanie señaló un letrero que estaba a unos metros de ellas, que tenía una flecha que señalaba hacia el norte, y decía "Konoha a 20 kilómetros".

Un minuto de silencio.

Dos minutos de silencio.

-Se supone - dijo Cristina, con un tic en el ojo – que es una aldea oculta…

-Exacto… - comentó Sarima, también con un tic en el ojo.

Otra vez un momento de silencio, y las cuatro estaban con un tic en el ojo debido a ese letrero. Luego de un rato, en el cual intercambiaron miradas y miraban con una media sonrisa de burla el letrero que indicaba el camino, Andrea le lanzó una Flecha de Chidori (N/a: OK, si no han leído la primera temporada, no van a entender a qué me refiero) que destrozó el letrero.

-De acuerdo – dijo Andrea, sonriendo -, vamos en esa dirección.

Empezaron a caminar. Cristina caminó un rato y de repente se detuvo. Se le había ocurrido una idea.

-¿Creen que pueda encontrarme con…

-¿Itachi? – preguntó Sarima sin voltearse.

-Hai… - contestó Cristina.

-No lo sé – dijo Stephanie -, recuerda que intentaron matarte.

-Sí, pero él no lo intentó – contestó Cristina.

-Pero intentó matarme - intervino Sarima.

Cristina no contestó. No iba a revelar lo que Itachi le dijo. Para empezar, Sarima se pondría histérica. Segundo, no iba a querer que ella se separara de su lado por miedo a que algo le pasara y por eso le pasara a ella también.

-¿Les importaría si voy a buscarlo? – preguntó Cristina, mirando de una en una a sus amigas.

-¿¡Estás loca?! – preguntó Andrea, incrédula.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! – gritó Stephanie.

-¡Tú te quedas con nosotras y vas a Konoha con nosotras! – gritó Sarima.

Cristina se quedó pasmada.

-¡No son ni mi madre ni mi padre! – exclamó.

-¡Pero somos tus amigas! – le contestó Sarima.

-¡Entonces entiendan mis razones! – Cristina ya se estaba amargando.

-No puedo comprenderlas, Cristina – dijo Andrea -, porque simplemente vi, hace dos años, cómo se comportaba él. Y no puedo comprender por qué quieres verlo cuando te hizo sufrir tanto a ti y a Sarima.

-Deberías de comprenderlas – realmente, Cristina ya se había molestado -. ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué yo estaría en Konoha, aburriéndome cuando yo prácticamente no conozco a nadie de ahí?

-¿Y por eso pretendes irte a un lugar en donde pueden matarte? – inquirió Stephanie.

-No me matarán – dijo Cristina, muy segura de eso. Recordaba las palabras de Itachi.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Stephanie.

-Porque lo sé – estaba decidida a no revelar lo que Itachi le había dicho.

-¡Entonces vete! – gritó de improviso Sarima - ¡Vete y luego no vengas llorando y herida gravemente! ¡Eres una tonta!

Cristina se impresionó por la forma como le habló Sarima. Si bien se peleaban, nunca le había hablado de esa forma: con esa cólera, con ese rencor.

-¡No soy tonta! – se estaba poniendo colorada -¡Y si quieres que me vaya, entonces me voy!

-¡Entonces vete! – gritó Sarima.

Cristina miró con cólera a Sarima. De todo lo que esperaba de ella, eso era lo último que esperaba que ella le dijera. Se dio la vuelta. Recordaba hacia dónde dirigirse si tenía que ir hacia la guarida de Akatsuki. Las miró. Seguían con cólera. Ella también. Volvió a mirar hacia los árboles.

-De ahora en adelante nuestros caminos se separan – les dijo Cristina, antes de sacar un kunai (N/a: Presten atención al principio: tenían sus trajes ninjas) y, frente a la mirada atónita de Andrea y Stephanie, y la incredulidad de Sarima, se cortó toda el cabello que le colgaba, haciendo que este se soltara de su cola y caiga hasta llegarle a la cadera. Soltó ese manojo de cabello antes de empezar a correr en una dirección contraria a la que sus amigas estaban. Con eso le daba a entender a Sarima una cosa: el lazo que las unía se había roto.

-- -- --

Siguieron caminando por el sendero. Habían transcurrido horas de horas y seguían caminando.

-Esto es más aburrido de lo que esperaba – dijo Stephanie, rompiendo el silencio por primera vez desde que Cristina se marchó. Sólo lo dijo por romper el silencio.

Sarima no dijo nada. Estaba con la mirada vacía. Para empezar, no creía que hubiera sido capaz de decirle lo que le dijo a Cristina; y en segundo lugar, se impresionó por la reacción de su amiga.

-Veámoslo de esta forma - dijo Andrea, intentando parecer animada -, estamos un poco lejos de Konoha, pero pronto llegaremos y veremos a Naruto, a Sakura… ¡Incluso a Sasuke!

-Han pasado dos años, Andrea - dijo Sarima, con la voz apagada -, él ya debe de estar con Orochimaru.

Nuevamente un silencio muy incómodo, que fue apagado por el ruido de unos shurikens rasgando el aire. Sarima esquivó tres, mientras que Andrea y Stephanie hicieron malabares para esquivarlos. Los que salieron de entre los arbustos eran…

-Ka… Kakashi… - murmuró Sarima.

Stephanie no se percató de quién era.

-Técnica Ninja. Técnica del Tornado Cortante.

-¡Stephanie, para! – gritó Sarima, cuando vio como Kakashi esquivaba ese ataque.

Stephanie supo la razón por la que ella le pedía que parara. Kakashi escuchó el grito de ella, reconoció la voz, pero no supo de quien era. No las reconoció. Dos años y ellas habían cambiado en apariencia.

Empezó a observarlas. De repente, la reconoció.

-Sa… Sarima – murmuró.

Sarima parecía aun no creérselo. Luego de dos años, luego de dos largos años, se volvían a ver.

-¿Por qué se fueron? – preguntó Kakashi - ¿Por qué te…?

No termino la pregunta por el abrazo que Sarima le dio. Esta había corrido ese tramo de tres metros entre ellos dos y lo había abrazado.

-Tonto – dijo Sarima -, eres tan ciego que no me reconociste.

-Creo que los momentos emotivos los dejan para luego – interrumpió Stephanie -. Miren el cielo. Va a comenzar a llover.

Andrea empezó a sonreír, y se llevó la mano a un bolsillo dwe su traje. Saco la mano, incrédula, cuando vio que llevaba encima su iPod (N/a: Luego van a ver la razón).

Lo mismo les ocurrió a Sarima y a Stephanie cuando estaban comiendo ramen, dos horas más tarde.

-¿Qué? ¿Desde cuando tengo mi iPod en mi bolsillo? – preguntó Sarima.

-¿Tu qué? – preguntó Kakashi.

-iPod – contestó Stephanie.

-¿Y eso qué es? – preguntó nuevamente el jounnin.

-Es un aparato en donde se puede guardar fotos… música… de todo – dijo Andrea.

-¿En serio? – Kakashi tenía su "ojito feliz".

-¡EEEEHHHH! ¡KAKASHI-SENSEI! – gritó alguien por detrás.

Sarima, Stephanie y Andrea se voltearon para ver a cierto rubio con una pelirrosa acercarse al Ichiraku. Pero no estaban solos, los acompañaba un chico de piel completamente blanca y de cabello marrón oscuro, casi negro.

-"¡Oh! Ese debe de ser Sai – pensó Sarima -. Sí, es él."

-- -- --

Había pasado la noche en un árbol hueco. Había estado seca pero no había podido dormir bien debido al frío y a los relámpagos que se habían escuchado a lo largo de la noche. Estaba adolorida por haber dormido en el suelo y en un espacio muy pequeño. Salió de ese árbol y se dispuso a seguir buscando la guarida, cuando algo interrumpió su decisión: un rugido en su estómago.

-"Oh no, ahora no" – pensó la muchacha.

Por un momento se mantuvo en silencio. Escuchó pasos. Rápidamente se volvió a meter dentro del árbol. Se mantuvo silenciosa.

-¿Y cómo va el seguimiento de ese ninja? – preguntó una voz.

-Ya sabes que quiero matarlo pronto para tener sus técnicas a mi disposición cuando se convierta en marioneta – dijo otra voz.

Cristina abrió los ojos: era Sasori. La otra voz no la reconoció al principio, pero supuso que era Deidara. Aproximó sus ojos hacia el exterior, pero teniendo cuidado de no revelar su ubicación. No era Deidara. Era…

-Itachi… - murmuró Cristina, viendo al ninja caminar junto con Sasori.

Volvió a esconderse dentro del árbol hueco. Su corazón le latía con fuerza. ¿Cómo fue posible no reconocer su voz? ¿Cómo pudo no reconocer la voz de Itachi? Eso era lo de menos. Lo había encontrado, pero…

¿Y ahora qué?

Si salía de repente, lo más probable era que la atacaran.

Lo más probable era que no la reconociera.

Lo más probable era que se hubiera olvidado de ella.

Lo más probable…

Era que la matara ahí mismo.

…

…

…

La sola idea la espanto. Tragó y volvió a asomarse. Estaban parados justo al lado del árbol. Rápidamente volvió a esconderse, ahora con el corazón a mil por hora. Ahora no tenía forma de salir de ahí, a menos que inventara un sello de inmediato y saliera por otro lado. No, no podía, porque si lo hacía iba a delatarse de inmediato.

-- -- --

Toda la noche limpiando su antigua casa. Habían encontrado arañas del tamaño de platos (Stephanie había lanzado un grito cuando una se le subía por la pierna, y cuando se libró de la araña, se había ido corriendo), un nido de ratones blancos (Andrea quiso quedárselos… al final sólo se quedó con uno que la seguía a todos lados y se quedaba sentado en su hombro) y un panal de abejas (que casi pican a Sarima, por lo cual ella se fue corriendo del balcón) y un sinfín de cosas rotas, pero todo completo. Parecía que nadie se había tomado la molestia siquiera de ver que cosas tenían, ya que no faltaba nada de sus pertenencias.

-¡BIEN! – exclamó Stephanie, al cabo de un rato –Yo me voy a dormir, porque me estoy muriendo de sueño.

Cuando Sarima y Andrea se dieron cuenta, Stephanie estaba durmiendo encima de uno de los sofás.

Sarima miró a Andrea, quien se encogió de hombros.

-Deberíamos descansar nosotras también – dijo Andrea.

-Sí, creo que sí…

-Sarima… ¿estás llorando?

-No, se me metió algo al ojo…

-Estas llorando… ¿es por Cristina?

-Hai… no debí gritarle de esa forma… creo debimos haberla acompañado… ella siempre confái en nosotras y nos acompaña a donde queramos… y nosotras no fuimos capaces de hacerlo con ella… acompañarla…

-Tranquila… iremos a buscarla más tarde…

Arrecostó a su amiga y cuando se dio cuenta, Sarima se hab´´ia quedado dormida. Intentó dormir ella también, pero las imágenes vividas antes de la separación no salían de su cabeza en esos momentos.

**-¡Entonces entiendan mis razones! – Cristina ya se estaba amargando.**

**-****No puedo comprenderlas, Cristina – dijo Andrea -, porque simplemente vi, hace dos años, cómo se comportaba él. Y no puedo comprender por qué quieres verlo cuando te hizo sufrir tanto a ti y a Sarima.**

**-Deberías de comprenderlas – realmente, Cristina ya se había molestado -. ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué yo estaría en Konoha, aburriéndome cuando yo prácticamente no conozco a nadie de ahí?**

-- -- --

Tres horas y ahora no solo estaban ahí Itachi y Sasori, sino Deidara, Kisame, Kanon, Pein… Se estaba comenzando a preocupar. Por Deidara y Kisame no se preocupaba, pues se había llevado muy bien con ellos, pero el problema era Kanon… con ella había tenido una especia de rivalidad y una vez estuvo a punto de matarla (Kanon a Cristina). Mandó al diablo su paciencia y empezó a pensar en un sello.

-Técnica Ninja – susurró -, Técnica de la Sombra.

Apoyó su mano en la otra parte del tronco y empezó a atravesarlo. Este no sufrió cambios, pero ella apareció fuera del tronco.

-Vaya, pero… ¿A quién tenemos aquí?

A Cristina se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca y palideció. Su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, y casi podía contar los microsegundos que usó para darse la vuelta. Los Akatsukis kla miraban, parecían no reconocerla. Ella supuso la razón, pues había cambiado en algo, pero en casi todo estaba igual. Lo único en que había cambiado era en estatura. Los observó detenidamente. Deidara la miró fijamente.

-No puede ser… ¿Cristina-chan?

Algunos la miraron, incrédulos.

-Konichihua – saludó a todos, con una sonrisa temerosa.

Empezó a sentir miedo. Mucho miedo. Fue consciente de que estaba temblando como una hoja. ¿En qué había estado pensando cuando salió del tronco del árbol? Fue una tonta… una imprudencia cometida por su parte.

Sintió una corriente de aire. Itachi estaba detrás de ella, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sintió un golpe en la nuca. Se desparramó en el suelo.

-Luego de dos años… - dijo Pein -, luego de dos años veo por fin a la persona que puede servirnos para capturar a los demonios…

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por todos los reviews! ¡En serio! Muchas gracias a **JiTeX**, **Lala**, **(…) -.-U**, **Andrea (de nuevo)** – Para quienes no se han dado cuenta, es la Andrea de mi fic -, **nomegustasn**, **tal vez me guste un poco sn**, **sn es un cuero**, **Sora**, **Josie**, **sarima**, **Megumi-chan**, **snyafue(eS EN SERIO) ()**.

Ok, por falta de tiempo no pude hacerlo tan largo como tenía planeado, pero espero que sirva para calmar a mis lectores que muy amablemente me han dejado reviews, les agradezco. En fin, onegai… un review (mínimo) para este capítulo.


	3. Decisiones

**NOTA: **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, solo Stephanie, Cristina, Sarima y Andrea. Espero que les guste!

**ADVERTENCIA: **Esta en la segunda temporada de "Imposible sentir esto por ti". Espero que les guste. En esta temporada colocaré canciones.

--- --- --- (cambio de escena)

* * *

(Música de entrada: Segundo opening de Naruto Shippuden)

III

Decisiones

¿Qué le podía haber pasado? Sarima estaba preocupada, pero intentaba, en vano, quitarse el asunto de la cabeza pensando que era culpa de ella haberse ido, pero no podía evitar recordar lo que le había gritado. No la sentía por ningún lado, aun cuando Kakashi se había ofrecido a acompañarla y buscar a su amiga.

Andrea ya no pensaba en eso. Sabía que Cristina estaba bien, aun cuando ella estuviera con los nervios de punta por no saber exactamente dónde estaba. Stephanie, por su parte, estaba preocupada, pero no pasaba el día entero pensando en eso, sino que pensaba de vez en cuando en ella, pero sabía que estaba bien.

-¡Por Dios! – gritó de repente Stephanie –Es una chica muy talentosa, no la van a matar. Así que dejen de estarse preocupando por sonseras.

-¿¡Y si le pasa algo?! – Andrea parecía histérica.

-¡No! ¡No le puede pasar nada! - exclamó Sarima.

--- --- ---

Abrió lentamente los ojos. A la primera visión todo estaba oscuro. A la segunda visión, se percató de que le dolía la cabeza. A la tercera visión, se dio cuenta de que el lugar no estaba oscuro, sino que estaba iluminado con la luz de la mañana. Parpadeó y se incorporó. Estaba en una habitación con las habitaciones pintadas de morado claro y negro. Sintió una punzada en la nuca y se la tocó, con una mueca de dolor.

-¿Te duele?

Pegó un respingo. Buscó con la mirada y no vio a nadie, o eso le pareció. No se había percatado de una sombra que estaba detrás de una cortina gris. La persona que estaba detrás de la cortina no podía ser identificada. No sabía quién era.

-Supongo que sí…

OK! Se estaba asustando porque no sabía quién era el que estaba detrás de las cortinas. Se llevó una mano a su pierna para coger un kunai y se dio cuenta que no llevaba ningún arma con ella.

-¿Buscas esto? – preguntó la persona, saliendo de detrás de la cortina.

Se olvidó de cómo respirar. Esa persona sujetaba su equipo de armas. Esa persona era…

Como un resorte salió de la cama y se puso lo más lejos que podía, completamente pálida. Había querido encontrarse con es apersona, pero ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Cómo había podido cometer semejante error? No porque es apersona le diera miedo, sino que le daba algo… bueno, bastante miedo las personas que lo rodeaban.

-¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Itachi.

Ni siquiera contestó, pero estaba pálida. No esperaba "esta" clase de encuentro.

-¿Me reconoces? – preguntó la muchacha.

-Sí te reconozco – contestó -, aunque hayan pasado más de dos años…

--- --- ---

-¿Qué? – gritó Stephanie -¿Quieres ir detrás de Sasuke?

-Hai… - contestó Andrea, bajando la mirada.

-Una de dos – dijo Sarima -, o estás loca o estamos escuchando mal.

-No estoy loca – dijo Andrea -, y no han escuchado mal. He dicho que quiero ir a buscar a Sasuke para que no se vuelva un… un…

-¿Eso? – preguntó Sarima, aguantando la risa.

-¡HAI! – gritó Andrea, empezando a reír para luego tener su gotita en la frente.

--- --- ---

Fue a dar contra la pared y sintió como su labio superior sangraba. Se tocó el labio y sintió el líquido carmesí caliente entre sus dedos, mientras intentaba ver la forma de salir del embrollo. Pein la había estado torturando, pero no había dicho nada porque no sabía a qué se refería.

¿A qué se refería con un espíritu o fuerza que sea capaz de dominar a los demonios?

No tenía ni idea. Pero no entendía por qué la interrogaba a ella. ¿Y ella qué sabía de eso? Se dio la vuelta, ya que se había quedado mirando la pared, y, cuando lo hizo, se agachó justo a tiempo antes de recibir un nuevo golpe. Hizo un volantín hacia adelante y se alejó de Pein. Aparte del labio sangrante, tenía un corte en la mejilla derecha y un corte en un hombro. El resto de Akatsuki la miraban.

-¿Dónde está? – preguntó Pein, sacando un kunai y acercándose a la muchacha -¿Dónde está tu fuerza que antes tenías?

-Eso… - respondió quedamente, luego de esquivar por los pelos el corte del kunai –A ti no te interesa…

-¿Cómo has dicho? - preguntó

-Que… eso… a ti… no… te… interesa… - murmuró Cristina, limpiándose la sangre de los labios.

Itachi solo observaba. Aunque una pequeña parte de él disfrutaba viéndola sufrir, la otra pequeña parte estaba intentando ser contenida para no intervenir. Y tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad cuando vio a Pein golpearla de un modo tan feroz que ella fue a dar contra una pared y escupir sangre.

-Me lo vas a decir ahora… ¿Qué haces Deidara?

Cristina levantó la vista. El rubio artista de la Aldea Oculta de la Roca estaba entre ella y el líder de los Akatsukis.

-Pein-sama, creo que si la mata a golpes no podrá sacar nada de información.

Silencio. Cristina logró incorporarse y sostenerse con la pared. Los golpes y cortadas hacían que su cuerpo se sintiera débil. Sentía el líquido caliente, que normalmente corría por sus venas, deslizarse lentamente por su mejilla, una de sus piernas y un brazo. Luego de unos minutos, habló.

-Si vine aquí… si vine por la zona que yo antes conocía… era por una razón – los miró fijamente a cada uno -: pensaba unirme a ustedes… el vínculo que me unía con mis amigas está casi roto…. Por una razón que no importa… así que decidí venir…

Nuevamente silencio.

-Seguramente es mentira – dijo Kanon, adelantándose y empezando a acercarse a la muchacha.

Llegó hasta donde ella estaba. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Entre ellas dos siempre había existido una gran rivalidad. La Akatsuki sacó un kunai y lo acercó peligrosamente al cuello de la muchacha.

-Ni se te ocurra acercar más esa cosa a mi, Kanon – dijo de repente Cristina.

Los ojos de la muchacha, que normalmente eran marrones oscuros, se tornaron de un color azul metálico, y la parte blanca del ojo se tornó de un color celeste con plateado brillante. Kanon miró fijamente ese repentino cambio. Sin saber la razón, retrocedió.

Itachi la observó con una expresión de sorpresa, al igual que el resto de miembros de Akatsuki.

En el rostro de Pein se formó una sonrisa malvada.

-Era cierto – murmuró, antes de coger a Cristina de un brazo y empezar a jalarla.

--- --- ---

-¿Y ahora qué tienes, Sarima? – preguntó Andrea.

-No sé, es que sentí como cosquillas en mi mejilla….

-Últimamente sientes muchas cosquillas (¬.¬) – comentó Stephanie.

-Sí, y todas en un mismo día – siguió Andrea.

-Ay, no sé, pero tengo cosquilleos por todo mi cuerpo.

-¿No será que tienes pulgas? - preguntó Andrea, con una media sonrisa. Stephanie se rió.

PUM

PLAFF

Andrea y Stephanie estaban sobándose, cada una, el chinchón que les había salido por los golpes de Sarima.

-¡¿QUÉ TIENEN?! – gritó la muchacha, con una cara de asesina.

-Go-go-gomen Sarima chan – dijo Andrea, sobándose el chinchón que le había salido.

-Demo fue una broma – dijo Stephanie, con cara de resentida.

--- --- ---

Cristina fue arrojada dentro de una habitación oscura. Había entrenado artes marciales en su mundo, pero eso no le impidió caer de una forma equivocada dentro de la habitación. Su cabeza golpeó el suelo, lo que provocó que por un breve lapso de tiempo viera estrellas blancas frente a sus ojos.

-Quédate ahí, tal vez te ayude en algo – dicho esto, Pein empezó a reirá de forma maliciosa, y se fue cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Luego de lanzar un quejido, se incorporó. No podía ver nada, pues sus ojos no se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad de esa habitación. Por fin, luego de un rato, empezó a ver una especie de puerta al otro extremo. Algo enorme estaba en medio de esa habitación, pero no sabía qué era.

Le pareció atisbar un pequeño rayo de luz frente a ella, y se dirigió hacia ese lugar. Se encontró con una cortina de color negro. La abrió y la luz inundó el lugar en donde se encontraba. Ahora que la luz aclaraba todo, reconoció el lugar en donde se encontraba. Y no se demoró. Al instante lo reconoció:

Era su antigua habitación en Akatsuki.

--- --- ---

Estaban echados en la alfombra (sin polvo, luego de toda la limpieza) de su casa, en medio de la sala, las tres miraban el techo de esta. No sabían de qué hablar.

-_¡HAY QUE HACER ALGO! _

Sarima movió la cabeza. Por un instante le había parecido oír la voz de Cristina y verla saltar frente a ella.

_-Ya pues… ¡levántense! ¡¿Acaso van a estar ahí todo el día?!_

Esta vez la que cerró los ojos, intentando despejar su mente, fue Stephanie. ¿Por qué parecía que Cristina estaba en todos lados? Ni ellas mismas lo sabían. La única que parecía no tener alucinaciones era Andrea y es que…

-¿Andrea? – preguntó Sarima, mirándola, porque había escuchado algo parecido a un ronquido.

Andrea estaba muy tranquila, con una cara de ángel que no concordaba con su personalidad, durmiendo.

--- --- ---

Dos semanas. Dos semanas habían pasado y seguía encerrada en esa habitación en la que había pasado algunos días hacía ya dos años. Le llevaban comida, pero no la dejaban salir. No podía salir por la ventana, porque significaba encontrarse con el veneno de humo que Sasori puso para evitar que escapara. Si salía por la puerta… bueno, ya había pasado por eso antes y no tenía la intención de volver a pasar por el riesgo de morir atravesada por varios kunais envenenados.

Suspiró. Tal vez había sido mala idea ir a ver a Itachi, porque ella no había regresado por querer unirse a Akatsuki… y esa era la condición que le habían puesto si es que quería salir de esa habitación.

¿Razón?

Ella no sabía exactamente la razón por la cual Pein estaba tan interesado en que ella permaneciera en Akatsuki. Suspiró. Realmente, no tenía cabeza para todo eso.

-_Cristina…_

Ella, que había estado con la cabeza escondida entre las piernas, la alzó de golpe, tan de golpe, que su cuello crujió. Esa voz era de…

-¿Sarima?

-Hola, Cristina.

Sus ojos no podías creer lo que veían. Ahí, parada en medio de su habitación, estaba su mejor amiga…

-Gracias por romper nuestra amistad – dijo Sarima, claramente con ironía, sonriendo con malicia y sus ojos brillando con un extraño resplandor rojo que no tenía nada que ver con algo semejante a un "Sharingan".

… O eso creía… Había olvidado que "había roto" el pacto. Por sus ojos pasaron los momentos en los cuales ella se cortó el cabello.

-Qué bueno que te fuiste, ahora que has roto nuestra amistad es más fácil para mí todo – dijo Sarima, acercándose.

Cristina abrió los ojos con susto. Sarima tenía una mirada realmente escalofriante y endiablada.

-Eh… ¿Sarima?

-Todo ahora será más sencillo, Cristina – dijo Sarima, sacando un kunai y sujetándolo de una forma amenazadora.

-¿Sarima? – ahora con miedo.

Sentía que su cuerpo estaba congelado. No lo podía mover ni un centímetro.

-Sayonara, Cristina – dijo Sarima, levantando un kunai y sonriendo con una maldad irreconocible para Cristina.

-¡Sarima! ¡Detente!

Sintió el frío metal atravesar su pecho y un chorro de líquido caliente salir con fuerza. Gritó.

Hubo un revoltijo de sábanas y Cristina se levantó sobresaltada. Era de noche. La luz de la luna se filtraba por su ventana y ella estaba sudando frío. Se palpó, frenéticamente, el pecho y se calmó un poco al sentir su pecho intacto y ni una mancha de sangre entre sus sábanas. Estaba agitada. Ese sueño… no, esa pesadilla, había sido realmente aterradora.

Sintió unos pasos fuera y luego un forcejeo con su puerta. Momentos después, entró…

-¡UCHIHA! ¿¡Qué haces aquí?!

Itachi levantó una ceja.

-Gritaste.

-¿Y eso qué?

-Gritaste. ¿Cómo crees que hubiera reaccionado?

-Teniendo en cuenta que recién ahora veo el pasillo abierto luego de dos semanas. ¿Dónde están los kunais con los que me topé cuando intenté salir el segundo día?

-La trampa sólo se activa cuando se abre la puerta desde adentro.

-¿En serio? – dijo Cristina, sonriendo levemente, creo que te vendría mal que se cerrara la puerta, entonces.

PUM

Itachi se volteo al ver la puerta completamente cerrada. Se volvió a mirar a Cristina. Ésta no se había movido, seguía sentada en su cama, con una mano en su pecho, pero su brazo derecho estaba suspendido en el aire, con dirección a la puerta.

-¿Qué jutsu has utilizado? – preguntó de forma queda el Uchiha.

-Ninguno, para tu información – contestó la muchacha.

-Esa puerta no se pudo haber cerrado por sí sola – contestó Itachi, activando su sharingan y acercándose.

Más grande fue su sorpresa cuando ella no se inmutó.

-Ni creas que me vas a asustar haciéndote el fuerte y activando tu sharingan – le dijo ella, mirándolo directamente a los ojos -. He madurado, he crecido, tengo 17 años y no soy la niña que antes fui.

El Uchiha simplemente la miró, antes de que ella comenzara a hacer algunos sellos:

-Técnica Ninja: Técnica de la Sombra

Atravesó la pared que tenía detrás… Para encontrarse con el resto de Akatsuki.

-Etto… - dijo Cristina cuando todos la miraron -, como que esto no era parte del plan…

PUM!

Se volvió cuando Itachi derribó la pared que había atravesado.

-Veo que tienes técnicas que no se usan con normalidad – dijo Pein, levantándose, sacando un kunai.

-"Ok, esto se está poniendo feo" – pensó la muchacha.

No podía retroceder.

No podía avanzar.

La pregunta ahora era… ¿Qué hacía?

Pein avanzó un poco y ella sólo atinó a retroceder, aunque de repente dio de lleno contra el pecho de Itachi. De un brinco se alejó de él y fue a parar contra una pared. Por lo menos ahí se sentía segura.

-No e he matado – dijo Pein -, porque te quiero ofrecer algo.

-¿Nani? – dijo Cristina.

--- --- ---

-¡ES EL DÉCIMO PLATO QUE TE COMES! – gritó Sarima

-Lo sé – dijo tranquilamente Andrea.

-¿Acaso tú los vas a pagar? – preguntó Stephanie, con sarcasmo.

-Ie, para eso trajimos a Sarima – dijo Andrea, sonriendo.

Antes de que Sarima cometa un homicidio, apareció Kakashi.

-Konichihua – saludó, con su ojito feliz -. ¿Qué haces, Sarima? ¿Por qué tienes sujeta a Andrea por el cuello y por qué estás haciendo que se ponga morada?

(N/a: ¬¬)

-Nada Kakashi – dijo Sarima -. ¿Adónde vas?

-Tenemos una misión. O por lo menos Yamato la tiene.

-¿Yamato? – preguntaron las tres a la vez y vieron a un hombre de cabello marrón detrás de Kakashi.

-Hai – dijo Yamato -, Sakura-san, Naruto-kun y Sai iremos a buscar a Orochimaru, ya que nos han informado que tal vez nos guíe hacia Uchiha Sasuke.

Stephanie y Sarima miraron al instante a Andrea.

-¿Podemos acompañarlos? – preguntó Andrea.

-¿Nani? Ie, será muy peligroso y…

-Que vayan, Yamato – dijo Kakashi -, son habilidosas, ayudarán.

-¡NO NOS TARDAMOS! – gritó Andrea, corriendo a su departamento… y jalando a sus amigas detrás de ella.

-O.O – cara de Stephanie.

-O.O – cara de Sarima.

Unos segundos de silencio.

-¡PERO NI SIQUIERA NOS HAS PREGUNTADO! – gritaron ambas chcias.

-¡Ya callense! – gritó Andrea, llegando a la puerta de su apartamento (hay que ver que cuando quiere ser rápida, la niña es rápida) –Iremos a salvar a Sasuke y punto.

-Kami Sama – murmuró Sarima -, ¿qué hicimos para tener que estar con esta loca?

--- --- ---

Lágrimas silenciosas corrían por las mejillas de Cristina.

-No te aferres a ellas – volvió a escuchar la voz de Pein -. No te apoyaron.

Cerró los ojos. En parte, tenía razón.

-Ya no tienes a nadie…

¿Por qué en esa habitación, completamente a oscuras, en la que estaba flotando por obra de un jutsu de Pein, se sentía tan vulnerable?

-No tienes amigos ni amigas…

¿Por qué?

-A nadie le importas…

Sentía que realmente estaba sola…

-¿Por qué no nos sigues? ¿Qué dices? No estarás sola, y podrás copbrar venganza por la falta de amistad por parte de ellas…

Quiso gritar que no. Que primero estaba su amistad con ellas. Pero en ese momento ella estaba tan enojada con sus amigas por su "abandono" que no le saleron esas palabras, sino otras.

-Acepto… - murmuró.

Pein, en medio de la oscuridad, sonrió con maldad. Anuló el jutsu que estaba haciendo y la dejó caer de golpe al suelo.

-De acuerdo – dijo Pein, haciendo que algunas velas iluminaran la estancia -. ¿Qué técna puedes hacer, que sea poderosa?

Cristina levantó la mirada. Sus ojos estaban de un color azul metálico.

-Toda clase de técnicas- dijo.

Todos se extrañaron. En ese momento ella sonaba muy fría.

-¿Cómo cuales? – peguntó Kanon.

Cristina la miró. Empezó a hacer sellos… varios sellos… Cuando terminó, levantó su brazo izquierdo, totalmente estirado, y gritó:

-¡KAI!

Los Akatsukis entrecerraron los ojos. Una luz brillante apareció de la muchacha y luego, tan rápido como apareció, se desvaneció, aunque no del todo. Abrieron los ojos, sorprendidos. Parte de esa luz rodeaba levemente a Cristina, que tenía una apariencia distinta: una ropa, con apariencia de vestido, completamente negra, a su cintura estaba sujeta una espada, igualmente negra; y su cabello estaba como flotando levemente y era aún más oscuro de lo que normalmente era. Cuando abrió los ojos, de azul metálico pasaron a ser los pardos que eran… para pasar a ser completamente negros, excepto por la zona blanca.

La observaron un momento, hasta que ella anuló esa transformación.

-Supongo – murmuró Pein -, que esto es lo que necesitamos.

Kanon lo miró, y luego habló.

-¿Qué harás para servirnos?

Cristina la miró y luego se quitó, lentamente, su protector. Con un kunai, lo tachó… Se lo puso a forma de vincha y luego habló.

-Creo que es lógico: Obtener a los Jinchúriki... y matar a quienes se interpongan en el camino…

Deidara, aunque nunca había hablado mucho con ella, se sintió extrañado. Esa no era la muchacha que antes todos habían conocido.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Me demoré porque… bueno, formatearon la compu y no pude rcuperar el archivo pero ya está!!!! Me demoro, también, por mis estudios, perdonen, pero es que se estpa volviendo muy pesado como para actualizar muy seguido. En fin, muchas gracias a todos los que me mandaron reviews!!! No podré ponerlos aquí, porque si me demoro más, no lograré subir el capítulo porque me están sacando de la computadora.

Pronto terminará el año escolar, y espero poder actualizar más segfuido. Recuerden que en esta temporada me guío, en parte, por el manga Cuidense!!! Sayonara!!!


	4. El Encuentro: Dos Años

**Es pompoNOTA: **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, solo Stephanie, Cristina, Sarima y Andrea. Espero que les guste!

**ADVERTENCIA: **Esta en la segunda temporada de "Imposible sentir esto por ti". Espero que les guste. En esta temporada colocaré canciones.

--- --- --- (cambio de escena)

*** *** *** (adelanto en el tiempo)

* * *

(Música de entrada: Segundo opening de Naruto Shippuden)

IV

El Encuentro: Dos años

Un salto y otro. Detrás de Yamato, Naruto, Sakura y Sai.

-¡POR QUÉ DEBEMOS ACOMPAÑARTE SI ERES TÚ LA QUE QUIERE VER A SASUKE! – gritó de improviso Stephanie -¡YO QUIERO IR A LA ALDEA DE LA ARENA!

-Si quieres ir para allá, ¿por qué me has seguido? – le respondió Andrea.

-Porque, si no te das cuenta, Sarima me ha amenazado de muerte si no te ayudo – dijo Stephanie. Si las miradas matasen, Sarima habría muerto.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Sarima –Debemos quedar bien frente a Kakashi…

-Querrás decir que tú quieres quedar bien – le soltó Stephanie.

Andrea aguantó la risa mientras vio cómo Sarima enrojecía violentamente y se chocaba contra un árbol (N/a: XD).

Sakura las veía, nada más, mientras sonreía levemente. Nunca las llegó a concoer suficiente, pero igual, de alguna forma, las había extrañado.

Ella, por lo único que sabía, eran que eran chcias de "otro mundo", y que tenían muchas facilidades para aprender a manejar el chakra y crear técnicas con solo pensar e imaginarselas. Pero nunca llegó a saber gran cosa. Sólo sabía que Sarima tenía otra "forma" y que en esa "forma" era ligeramente más fuerte, aunque no sabía cómo era ahora. De Andrea no sabía mucho, pero era la que más técnicas creaba, o eso creía. De Stephanie, sabía que se le daban bien las técnicas con el aire.

De la única que no sabía gran cosa era de Cristina, ya que nunca había estado mucho tiempo con ella, y ella nunca estuvo mucho tiempo en Konoha. Sólo sabía que sestaba muy ligada a Sarima, pero, de la misma forma que Sasuke se fue, Cristina, la "ex2 mejor amiga de Sarima, también se marchó.

Sakura sabía muy bien que Sarima, Andrea y Stephanie pensaban que su amiga estaba muerta. Eran muchas las posibilidades para eso, teniendo en cuenta que ya era el segundo día que viajaban para buscar a Sasuke.

-Sakura – llamó Andrea.

-Dime, Andrea-chan.

-¿Qué tan lejos está el punto de reunión con Orochimaru?

-Creo que no muy lejos, ahora.

-¿Qué relación tiene con Sasuke? – preguntó Yamato.

Antes de que Sarima o Stephanie abrieran la boca, Andrea contestó.

-Hace dos años lo conocimos, y parecía buena persona… De alguna forma, es amigo nuestro.

Sarima tosió de forma exagerada.

Sarima habría muerto por segunda vesz, si es que las miradas matasen.

-Miren – dijo Naruto -, paremos a descansar ahí. Ya está anochesiendo y será mejor que descansemos para mañana.

Todos miraron el cielo. Era cierto. Ya se veía un cambio en el color del cielo, con tonos anaranjados y azulados.

-De acuerdo – concordó Sai -, paremos.

Pisaron el cesped para sentarse al lado de los árboles. Se noataba que querían hacer una fogata. Andrea se puso de pie, en cuanto reuniceron una buena cantidad de madera seca. Hizo varios sellos y luego puso sus manos frente a al monton de madera.

-Técnica Nija: Técnica del Espíritu del Ave.

Apareció, de sus amnos, un ave Fenix, que se posó sobre los maderos y encendió una fogata. Las llamas tenían tonos verdes.

-¿Y esa técnica? – preguntó Sarima con interes.

-No sé, se me ocurrió ahora – dijo Andrea, sonriendo.

-¿Cómo lo hacen? – preguntó Sai -¿Cómo crean técnicas tan rápido?

Las tres amigas se miraron.

-En realidad – dijo Stephanie -, no lo sabemos. Fue algo que ninguna de nosotras se pudo explicar. Como…mágico. Nosotras no somos de este lugar, ni de ninguna de las otras aldeas o de los otros países. Nosotras no sabemos cómo llegamos a este lugar.

-Ninguna – interumpió Sarima -. Lo único que sabemos es que no podemos regresar o no podemos venir si es que no estamos todas juntas.

-Eso quiere decir – dijo Andrea -, que ninguna pude regresar por el momento…

--- --- ---

-¿Sasori murió? – preguntó Cristina.

-Hai, lo mató una vieja y una mocosa... – comentó Deidara.

-Sakura –dijo Cristina.

-Hai, esa mocosa de Konoha…

-Bueno – comentó Cristina -, su habitación es la más grande. Ahora es MIA. Muajajajaja (N/a. Rayos, creo que quise sonar mala XD).

-O.o – cara de todos los Akatsukis.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Cristina con cara de ángel (N/a: Sí, ni yo me lo creo).

-Es que a veces actúas como una chcia normal, y no como una asesina – dijo Tobi.

Todos la miraron.

-No soy una asesina… Nunca he matado a alguien – dijo la muchacha -. A las misiones a las que he ido, en este corto tiempo, he intentaod conseguir los objetivos (los pergaminos y las pociones) por medios que no sean el asesinato.

-Pero – dijo Kanon -, pronto tendrás que recurrir a ese medio… Sabes muy bien que…

-Sí, lo sé Kanon, peroeso no impiside que intente buscar otra forma de hacer las cosas…Además, ver sangre… - Cristina se puso pálida.

Un segundo…

Dos…

-¿TE DA NERVIOS VER SANGRE? – exclamó Hidan, empezando a reirse como un loco (N/a: Como si no lo estuviera…)

-Ya, párala, Hidan – es avoz hizo que la carita de "etto…" estilo anime de Cristina se fuera al tacho, ya que se puso seria. Esa voz era de Itachi.

-Ay, pero, Itachi – dijo Hidan, sonriendo -, ¿Cómo va a tenerle fobia a la SANGRE y si es una ASESINA?

-Aún no lo es – respondió Itachi.

-Y espero no serlo… - interrumpió Cristina.

Los Akatsukis la vieron salir de la habitación. Ella caminaba por los pasillos muy pensativa.

-_Cristina…_

La muchacha se paró en seco. Habrpia jurado que escuchó la voz de Sarima a su costado. Se le humedecieron los ojos.

-_Cristina… ¿dónde estás?_

Ahora sí que abrió los ojso de forma completa.

-Sa… ¿Sarima? – preguntó en voz baja.

-_Shh, no quiero que ellos se enteren. Creo que, depués de todo, nuestro lazo no está roto._

-"Pero – pensó Cristina -, igual… como que no comprendiste."

-_En cierta forma, no te supe entender, lo sé. Pero… ¿eres feliz ahí? Tú tampoco supiste mis razones…_

-"Nunca me las dijiste"

-_Lo sé…_

-"¿Cómo quieres que te entienda, entonces?"

-_Lo lamento…_

-"No acepto disculpas. Es un poco tarde para que te des cuenta de tu error"

Cristina cerró su mente a todo pensamiento. Era algo que había aprendido por su cuenta cuando era niña. Mantener la mente en blanco, para que nada la distraiga. No se percató de que silenciosas lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Agachó la cabeza y se dirigió a su dormitorio, con la intención de dejarlo vació y ocupar la ex habitacion de Sasori (N/a: XD).

Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta, se dejó caer, apoyada contra esta, y, cuando estuvo en el suelo, empezó a llorar.

Extrañaba a sus amigas.

Y sabía, que si no era ese día, iba a ser en algun momento.

La iban a obligar a asesinarlas, si es que interferían.

Eso le daba miedo.

-¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó una voz.

Ella levantó la cabeza de golpe. Ahí, frente a ella (y no tenía ni idea de cómo había logrado entrar), estaba Uchiha Itachi (N/a: Oh siii! 3). Lo miró fijamente, y luego hizo como si no estuviera ahí, y se levantó y fue hasta su cama, se tumbó en ella, tapándose la cara con la almohada.

-Te hice una pregunta – escuchó a sus espaldas.

-No te interesa – dijo con la voz fría.

-Sí que me interesa – escuchó -. ¿Crees que si no me interesaras no te habría ayudado a volver a tu mundo?

-Fue puro interes de por medio – le contestó.

-¿Eso crees? – de repente, él estaba sentado en su cama.

Levantó la cabeza de golpe y se le enfrentó.

-Te vas AHORA de MI habitación o si no...

-¿O si no qué? – preguntó, acercándose.

Ella tragó y se le cortó la respiración.

-O si no te pegaré en donde más te duele (N/a: Ouch, eso si que dolería XD aún cuando es ninja).

Crisitna pensó que Itachi se lo pensó mejor, pero se equivocó. Este se acercó un poco más a su rostro y ella se dio cuenta que tenía el Sharingan activado.

-Has estado llorando – dijo de repente.

Hubo silencio.

Un minuto…

Cristina se lanzóa abrazarlo (N/a: BABA…!!!), y comezó a lloar con más fuerza que antes. El Uchiha lo único que hizo fue abrazarla.

No le hizo preguntas.

No las necesitaba.

Creía saber la razón por la que ella estaba así.

--- --- ---

Andrea miraba con ojos desorbitrados a Sai.

Es que lo vaía muy…

¡BLANCO!

Y ella pensaba que por falta de dinero no habían podido ponerle color (N/a: XD).

Sai, mientras tanto, tenía miedo de cómo lo miraba Andrea.

-Sakura-san – dijo Sai, en voz baja -, ¿po qué Andrea-san me mira así?

A Andrea le entró un tic en el ojo.

-No lo sé – respondió Sakura con una sonrisita -, mejor pregúntaselo a ella.

Otro tic en el ojo, esta vez por parte de Sai.

Naruto se echó a reír, por ver esa escena de "teatro cómico" delante de él. Andrea lo fulminó con la mirada antes de que le entrase otro tic en el ojo al ver a sus dos "queridísmas" amigas reirse de todo frente a ella y, por toda la risa, abrasadas a Naruto (N/a: O.o?).

-Andrea-san, ¿puedo hacerte una pregutna?

Misteriosamente, Sai estaba a su costado.

-¡AHHHHHH! – gritó Andrea, corrriendo para ponerse a salvo.

Todos se quedaron "O.O" cuando chocó contra un árbol, rebotó hacia una zona con barro, se resbaló, cayó por una pequeña pendiente y se cayó en un río(N/a: Andrea, me la debías, muajajajajajaja XD).

-¡RAYOS! – gritó Andrea -¡SAI! ¡TE ODIOOOOO!

-¿Pero por qué a mi? – preguntó Sai, totalmente shockeado.

-¡POR APARECERTE DE LA NADA Y HACER QUE ME OCURRA TODO ESTO! ¡TE ODIO, NIÑO DE PIEL DE PAPEL!

(N/a: Ouch, golpe bajo.)

-¿O.o? ¿Cómo me has llamado? – preguntó Sai.

-¡NIÑO PIEL DE PAPEL! Creo que tus creadores no tenían presupuesto suficiente como para ponerle color a tu piel…

-¿De qué hablas? – Sai realmente no entendía nada.

-Ehm… - dijo Sarima -, Sai, eso es algo que ni en un millón de años entenderías (XD), así que olvidalo.

-OK, Sarima-san (n.n) – Sai otra vez con su eterna sonrisa.

(N/a: Siempre me he preguntado porqué siempre sonríe… Ya le quitaré su eterna sonrisa, jojo)

-¡Stephanie! – gritó Andrea, resbalándose - ¡Ayúdame a salir de aquí!

Nuevamente se resbaló, callendo nuevamente al río. (N/a: Realmente, Andrea, me la debías, por la conversa en el teléfono, muajajajaja)

-(¬.¬) – cara de Stephanie -. Ok, ya voy.

Stephanie bajó de forma cuidadosa la pendiente y alargó una mano para ayudar a Andrea. Luego de un momento de tensión, en el que parecía que Stephanie iba a caer al agua, Andrea logró salir con bien de ese "peligroso" lugar.

*** *** ***

(N/a: He adelantado más de la cuenta, porque creo que aburriría relanatndo lo que casi todos han visto en el anime)

Empezaron a correr en dirección a la guarida de Orochimaru. Antes de entrar, Yamato se paró.

-Esperen – dijo -, ustedes, Andrea, Sarima, Stephanie, no entren a la guarida. Es muy peligroso.

-¡O.O! – cara de Andrea –¡NO! ¡QUEREMOS IR A SALVAR A SASUKE!

-Dirás "Quiero salvar a Sasuke" – dijo Stephanie -. Yo no tengo intención de arriesgar mi vida por ese… bueno, en lo que sea que se haya convertido.

-Jajajaja – se rió Sarima -, en fin, nos quedamos en este lugar, sentaditas, no se preocupen, nos encargaremos que Andrea no vaya a ese lugar…

-Arigato, Sarima-san – dijo Yamato, antes de comenzar a correr nuevamente, con los chicos del nuevo equipo 7 detrás de él.

--- --- ---

Se escondió detrás de un árbol. Un kunai cayó en dicho árbol, antes de que un enjambre de shurikens volaran en dirección suya. No tenía ni idea de cómo eran capaces de venir desde el frente, pero no le tomó importancia. Saltó hasta ponerse en un lugar seguro en las ramas más altas.

-¡Te salvaste de eso, pero no de esto! – escuchó la voz de Itachi por encima de ella.

Saltó hacia otro lugar justo en el momento en el cual un kunai atravesaba parte del árbol en donde, segundos antes, ella había estado. Hizo sellos, sus ojos se volvieron azul metálico y luego negros, dando lugar a un cambio en su ropa.

-Kuchiyose no jutsu – pronunció.

Una nube de humo y algo que los ojos de Itachi no podían creer.

--- --- ---

-¡YA HAN PASADO HORAS! – gritó Andrea -¡NO PUEDO ESTAR TRANQUILA A ESTE PLAN!

-¡YA CÁLMATE!- gritó Sarima –Anda a caminar por ahí, pero cálmate.

-De acuerdo, iré a caminar – dijo Andrea, levantándose -, pero, si traen a Sasuke, corran y avísenme – dijo con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo – dijo Stephanie, también sonriendo, aunque ninguna sabía por qué.

-Ya, deja de fantasear con Gaara – dijo Sarima, dándole un codazo.

-(¬.¬) – cara de Stephanie.

Andrea se alejó, poco a poco, del lugar en donde estaban sus amigas. Caminó, según calculó, una hora. Sabía que había caminado en línea recta por ese pequeño bosque, por lo que, lo único que debía de hacer era darse la vuelta y caminar nueva, ente en línea recta.

Justo cuando se iba a dar la vuelta, vió algo que casi le para el corazón: cabello negro, piel blanca…

Por un momento pensó que era Sai, pero esa no era la ropa que Sai usaba. Se acercó de la forma más silenciosa que pudo, aunque, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, no iba a durar ni un segundo con "sigiloso" o "espía".

Ese peinado…

Ese color de piel…

Lllegó a verle el rostro…

Era él.

-Sasuke – murmuró.

Hubo una ráfaga de aire, un chillido por parte de ella y luego, un golpe. Cuando las hojas de los árboles cayeron al cespec del bosque, "él" se dio cuenta de todo: Ella apoyada en un árbol, su hombro sangrando por causa de su katana y con cara de asustada. Él, con una expresión fría, que, poco a poco pasó a la sorpresa.

-¿Andrea?

Sacó rápidamente su katana de su hombro. Ella gritó, para luego sujetarse el hombro y empezar a curárselo con su chakra, algo que había aprendido mirando a Sakura.

Luego de un momento, sus miradas se cruzaron (N/a: Andrea, agradéceme que no te mate, porque me la sigues debiendo por esa llamada).

-Sasuke…

El susodicho, que se había alejado de ella, se empezó a acercar lentamente.

* * *

BUENO!! Hasta aquí por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado. Por el momento, espero Reviews, (lalala), y les deseo a todos un Feliz Año Nuevo. Cuidense!

Ah! Quisiera que algunos de mis lectores se enteraran que, contra todo pronóstico, no tendr´pe tanto tiempo libre en el verano, ya que me la pasaré estudiando (¬.¬).

Y otro aviso: He borrado **El llanto de una mortal**, para editarlo (modificarpé casi todo), y he borrado **Inevitablemente enamorada**, y ese fic sí no sé cuando lo publicaré nuevamente.

Sayonara!!

Atte

[Cristina-chan] [Cristix] [Dark Vampire Princess Cristina]

_Pd: Cuantos apodos XD_


	5. ¿Realmente es él?

**NOTA: **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, solo Stephanie, Cristina, Sarima y Andrea. Espero que les guste!

**ADVERTENCIA: **Esta en la segunda temporada de "Imposible sentir esto por ti". Espero que les guste. En esta temporada colocaré canciones.

--- --- --- (cambio de escena)

*** *** *** (adelanto en el tiempo)

_Disculpenme por la demora, simplemente, han estado formateando mi computadora tantas veces que opte por grabar los archivos en USB… pero de todas formas no tenía mucho tiempo para actualizar, pero aquí está, así que por favor, no me liquiden._

* * *

(Música de entrada: Segundo opening de Naruto Shippuden)

V

¿Realmente es él?

Andrea tragó saliva. No sabía cómo había pasado este encontronazo, pero la verdad no había salido como lo tenía planeado.

Bueno…

El plan había resultado con respecto a la parte en la cual se encontraba con Sasuke.

Pero no había dado resultado en la forma del encuentro.

Sólo se miraron a los ojos directamente y Andrea se percató que tenía el Sharingan activado. Eso era algo peligroso, ya que él podía hacerle algo mediante sus ojos… Y no precisamente algo bueno como darle flores.

Silencio.

Nada más que el silencio.

La mirada de él no mostraba sentimientos, ni expresiones, ni nada que pudiera delar como una debilidad.

La mirada de ella estaba con MIEDO (N/a: Jajajaja, venganza, Andrea!!!Sasuke te atravesará con su katana y …cof cof… gomenasai XD, no puedo matar a una protagonista XD)

--- --- ---

-Andrea se está demorando mucho – comentó Sarima de repente.

-Ay, seguro que se quedó analizando la forma de una nube – dijo Stephanie.

(N/a: XD, venganza, querida Andrea)

-Andrea no es tan tonta – dijo Sarima.

-Sí, pero cuando está con sus cosas locas, ya sabes cómo es – dijo Stephanie, con una sonrisa.

(N/a: Andrea, no me negarás que eso es cierto XD)

-Hai, demo… ¡Naruto! ¡Sakura! ¡Sai! ¡Yamato! – girtó de repente Sarima, haciendo que Stephanie se sobresalte - ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto? ¿Y Sasuke?

El "Nuevo" Equipo 7 intercambió miradas.

-No… él… se fue… - murmuró Stephanie.

-Andrea… ella… no siento su chakra cerca de aquí – dijo Sarima de repente.

Ahora todos intercambiaron miradas. La comprensión se reflejó momentáneamente en el rostro de todos.

-Oh no – murmuró Stephanie.

--- --- ---

-_Cristina_

Abrió los ojos y casi se estrelló contra un árbol mientras estaba entrenando.

-¡Hey! ¡Cristina-chan! – gritó Deidara - ¿Qué te pasó?

-No tengo idea – dijo la muchacha, maldiciendo que algo o ALGUIEN la haya distraído.

-Deberías prestar más a tención – dijo una voz.

Ella se volvió justo a tiempo para evitar un kunai por parte de Konan.

-_Y ahora qué rayos quieres… ¡Casi me matan!_

-_Andrea está en problemas._

-_¿Qué?_

-_Sasuke apareció _

-_¿Eso me debe de importar?_

-_Andrea está con él._

Cristina abrió los ojos de asombro.

Bueno…

No había mucho problema, ¿no?

-_Andrea lo que más ha deseado TODA SU VIDA es estar a solas con Sasuke… así que no debes de estar preocupada._

Nada de preocupaciones.

-_Cristina… Recuerda que Sasuke ahora es "el malo de la película" y Andrea no es tan fuerte que digamos… bueno, es fuerte, pero al lado de Sasuke..._

OK, hay de qué preocuparse.

PUM!

Todos los akatsukis hicieron una mueca de dolor al verla chcoarse contra un árbol… de cara… haciendo que saltara sangre de su nariz (Na:// Bueno, cuando me golpearon la nariz entrenando, no me sangró xD).

-_Te juro que cuando te vea te voy a matar_ – pensó Cristina.

-_¿Por qué? _– pregunto la aludida, sorprendida.

-_Por ocasionar que me distraiga y me rompa la nariz _– le contestó, intentando contener sus lágrimas -_, ahora sal de mi cabeza._

PUM!

Había pisado mal al intentar bajar sin accidentarse otra vez, pero no contó con que la rama era más delgada de lo que supuestamente tenía que ser.

La rama se rompió y ella dio contra el suelo luego de una caída silenciosa. Sentaba en la hierba, empezó a contener el llanto. Le había dolido. Y mucho. Y para rematarla, le estaba sangrando demasiado.

-Ehm, Cristina chan… será mejor que te vea un médico… - escuchó la voz de Deidara.

-Claro – empezó ella con sarcasmo -, lo único que debo hacer es pasearme como una aldeana de ese pueblo y hacer que me arreglen la nariz en un hospital... ¿No te das cuenta que me veré en un aprieto si voy?

-Bueno…es mejor que tengas la nariz de ese tamaño – dijo Kanon.

Cristina se asustó.

-¿Qué tamaño? – preguntó.

-Bueno, se ha hinchado por la ruptura – le contestó.

Cristina la miró, se levantó y comenzó a caminar con dirección a la guarida.

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Kisame.

-A vestirme como una aldeana, no pienso andar por ahí como una ninja renegada.

--- --- ---

(N/a: espero que valoren mi esfuerzo por hacer esta escena...)

Estaban mirándose y Andrea quería moverse, pero sus piernas no le respondían. Sasuke estaba ahí, al alcance de ella, estaba cerca, como no lo había estado en dos años.

(N/a: asu madre, que cursi… es que… SASUKE ES SASUKE!)

Sólo sintió sus piernas moverse solas. Lo vio acercarse cada vez más rápido a medida que ella aceleraba. Lo último que supo fue que lo estaba abrazando.

Ellos nunca se habían abrazado antes, sólo habían hablado como amigos, y nunca estuvieron solos como para que ella se esforzara por transmitirle los sentimientos.

Sólo una vez… Cuando ocurrió esa cita doble…

Ella pensó que podía llegar a ocurrir algo entre ellos dos.

Hacía dos años…

Ahí llegó la realidad.

Habían pasado dos años.

Él ya no era el Sasuke que ella había conocido.

Y todo le llegó a ella como una bofetada cuando Sasuke la sujetó de los hombros y la separó de él con repentina fuerza.

-¿Pero qué es lo que tienes? – preguntó Andrea.

-No tienes por qué estarme abrazando – le dijo él.

-Antes éramos amigos – murmuró la muchacha.

-Sí, pero eso me volvía débil… yo ahora me he desprendido de todo lo que me vuelve débil.

-Pero… Sasuke… - lo volvió a abrazar -, nosotros fuimos amigos, una amistad nunca desaparece…

_Inner Sasuke: Abrazala, ABRAZALA!!!!_

_Sasuke: Estas loco…_

_Inner Sasuke: No menos que tú._

Nota mental de Sasuke: Matar a su inner.

Hubo un momento de crisis mental por parte de Sasuke, antes de que sus brazos comenzaran a envolver a Andrea lentamente.

La chica sonrió feliz. Quiso poner a prueba la segunda parte de su plan: Convencerlo de volver a Konoha. Pero no llegó a abrir la boca, ya que Sasuke se soltó de ella y rápidamente se colocó detrás de la muchacha.

-Esto… No volverá a ocurrir… Eres débil… Y no me contagiarás esa debilidad – murmuró Sasuke.

-Sasuke… ¿Qué…?

Y ella desplomó, pero Sasuke la llegó a sujetar. La había golpeado en la nuca, al igual que golpeo a Sakura para noquearla y evitar que lo siguiera. La dejó recostada en un árbol.

Hizo una mueca.

En eso…

PUF!!

Andrea se convirtió en un tronco.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Cómo era posible que él, el gran Uchiha Sasuke, haya caído en un jutsu de reemplazo?

-Sí que eres descuidado – escuchó una voz, sintiendo elo frió de un kunai en su cuello -. Pongámoslo de esta forma sencilla: tú piensas mejor sobre vovler a Konoha y yo no te masacro.

(Na/: que simple que es ella xD)

-¿Me estas amenazando? – un murmullo MUY peligroso escapó de la boca de Sasuke mientras este se daba la vuelta.

-Pongámoslo como una negociación – dijo Andrea, sonriendo.

Se escuchó el filo de una katana rasgar el aire.

--- --- ---

-Realmente no sé porque dejamos que se fuera a pasear – murmuró Sarima, corriendo detrás del Equipo 7.

-Bueno… Hay cosas que nunca se planean, ¿no crees?

-Bueno… Sí… ¿Cómo venir a un mundo que se supone que no existe y pensar, en un primer momento, que estamos locas? – preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Bueno… Sí – dijo Stephanie.

Las dos se quedaron calladas durante un segundo y luego estallaron en carcajadas.

-¡Esperen! – gritó Sarima.

El Equipo 7 frenó de golpe.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Yamato.

-No hay de qué preocuparnos… Sasuke no le hará daño a Andrea…

-¿Cómo saben eso? – preguntó Sakura –Sasuke-kun era nuestro compañero de equipo, pero, aún así nos atacó…

-No creo que pase lo mismo con Andrea – dijo Stephanie.

--- --- ---

Andrea estaba detrás de un árbo y Sasuke estaba… por alguna parte. Ella no conseguía ubicarlo, aunque supuso que sería así en caso de una pelea. Tenía un corte en su mejilla producto de que Sasuke usara su katana contra ella y ella la esquivara por las justas.

-¿Cuánto rato más piensas que vas a estar escondiendote? – murmuró Andrea, saliendo de detrás del árbol y mirándo alrededor.

Empezó a hacer sellos mirando de un lado a otro… para luego dejar de hacerlos. Había una kaatana frente a su cuello, a unos centímetros, y alguien por detrás.

-Hasta que tu misma te mostraras – murmuró Sasuke.

Error

Error

Había cometido un terrible error.

Salir de ese "lugar seguro" había sido un gran error, y era la oportunidad que Sasuke había esperado.

Ahora estaba paralizada, porque si le cortaba el cuello, estaba completamente perdida. Ya no iba a poder, ni siquiera, gritar para pedir auxilio. Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, hubiera querido que Sarima y Stephanie estuvieran con ella.

-"Hay…un jutsu que Cristina me dijo… de sombra… debo recordar cómo me dijo que eran los sellos…" – pensaba, a la desesperada.

-Ahora – escuchó Sasuke, quien no se percató que Andrea hacía sellos con una mano, para no llamar la atención -, ¿cómo resolvemos esto?

-Técnica Ninja: Técnica de la Sombra.

Sasuke se quedó petrificado cuando Andrea lo atravesó (N/a: literalmente, xD), evitando la katana. Parpadeó un par de veces hasta que se volvió y vio a Andrea hacer sellos con ambas manos.

-Técnica Ninja: Técnica de la Invisibilidad.

(N/a: OMG! La pequeña Andrea se volvió invisible! xD)

-¿Y piensas que así te vas a esconder? – prgutó Sasuke, activnado el Sharingan.

Error.

Olvido.

¡RAYOS!

Abrió los ojos, asustada, y se lanzó a correr en una dirección opuesta a Sasuke.

Ahora tenía un "poquito" de miedo… Ok, tenía miedo.

-"Sasuke ya no es el chico que era antes" – pensó, antes de ver que Sasuke estaba…frente a ella.

--- --- ---

-¿Qué tan lejos estamos de la aldea de la Arena? – preguntó Stephanie.

-Mmmm… No estamos muy lejos – dijo Sakura, realmente, a medio día de camino… si vas corriendo, claro.

-¿En qué dirección? – preguntó nuevamente Stephanie.

-Nor Oeste – dijo Yamato.

-¡SAYONARA! – gritó Stephanie, antes de ponerse a correr.

-¡Hey! – gritó Sarima -¿A dónde crees que vas?

-A ver a Gaara – respondió de forma sencilla -, no lo veo desde hace más de DOS AÑOS.

-¿Y no puedes esperar un poco más a que Andrea regrese? – preguntó Sarima.

-No. Tú ya viste a… ejem…, Andrea ya debe de haber visto a Sasuke y Cristina lo más seguro es que ya se haya visto con Itachi, así que… ¡¡¡ADIOS!!!

Y antes que Sarima pudiera detenerla, Stephanie se marchó corriendo y diciendo adiós con la mano.

Un segundo.

Dos…

Tres…

-Realmente está obsesionada con Gaara – dijo Sakura.

-(¬.¬) – cara de Sarima.

-¿Es correcto esperar a que Andrea-chan vuelva? – preguntó Sai –Ya ha pasado un buen rato.

-Creo que sería mejor buscarla ya – murmuró Sarima -, Sai tiene razón, ya se está demorando demasiado… Capitán Yamato, mejor sigamos buscándola… ¿Y ese chakra?

-Ese chakra es… - empezó Sakura.

-De Sasuke – terminó Naruto.

Todos se miraron y empezaron a correr en esa dirección.

-"Andrea… -pensó Sarima -, resiste…"

--- --- ---

Andrea se estrelló contra un árbol (N/a: Ouch xD) y escupió sangre.

-Itaio (N/a: para los que no saben, significa "duele") – murmuró Andrea.

Sintió el filo de una katana en su mejilla.

-¿Vas a seguir en ese plan, Andrea? – preguntó Sasuke.

Andrea no respondió en ese instante. Se quedó mirando, inexpresiva, a la nada detrás de la espalda de Sasuke.

-¿Cómo puedes? – murmuró luego de unos segundos y miró directamente a los ojos de Sasuke -¿Cómo puedes ser así de frío? ¡TÚ NO ERES EL SASUKE QUE YO CONOCÍ!

Sasuke parpadeó, pero luego su mirada inexpresiva se tornó peligrosa y movió la katana en dirección a Andrea.

(N/a:¡¡¡ OMG!!! NOOOO!!!!!!)

Pero alguein paró el golpe. Andrea se dio cuenta que Sai había detenido la espada por un costado, al tiempo que Sarima sujetaba a Andrea y saltaba a un lugar "seguro" con ella.

-Hmp… Molestias – dijo Sasuke al ver al Equipo 7 frente a él -. No quiero perder más tiempo con ustedes, asi que me largo.

-¡Sasuke! – gritó Andrea - ¡Esto no ha terminado!

-Por lo que a mi respecta, ya termino la… "lucha" entre nosotros.

Y, luego de decir eso, se esfumó en una nube de humo.

-Andrea-chan – dijo Sakura, luego de unos minutos de silencio -, ven, para curarte las heridas.

--- --- ---

Había corrido todo lo posible por alcanzar la Aldea Oculta de la Arena antes del atardecer… Y lo logró.

Pisó la entrada dela aldea y vió que seguía igual que antes. Tomó aire, antes de gritar.

-¡GAAAAAAAAAAAARAAA!

Toda la aldea se estremeció y el Kazekage, que estab en su oficina, vio temblar los critasles de sus ventanas, y cuando el ruido paró…

-¿Stephanie? – preguntó extrañado.

* * *

OH SI!!! LO LOGRE!!! Me demoraré más a partir de ahora para ctualizar los capítulos. No me peguen. Sayonara!!

PD: Reviews?? Onegai!


	6. Encuentros

**NOTA: **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, solo Stephanie, Cristina, Sarima y Andrea. Espero que les guste!

**ADVERTENCIA: **Esta en la segunda temporada de "Imposible sentir esto por ti". Espero que les guste. En esta temporada colocaré canciones.

--- --- --- (cambio de escena)

*** *** *** (adelanto en el tiempo)

(Música de entrada: Segundo opening de Naruto Shippuden)

VI

Encuentros

-Cristina… tu nariz no está del tamaño de una pelota de agua – dijo Itachi, que había accedido a acompañarla a una aldea, haciéndose pasar por su hermano (N/a: Ambos cabello negro… Bueno, Cristina casi negro) para que un médico de esa aldea la atendiera y le "reconstruyera" su nariz.

-Hai – le contestó, obstinada -, demo, no quiero que se quede así. Mi nariz no volverá a ser la misma y no quiero que pase eso. Volverá a ser la misma, oh si.

-(¬.¬) – cara de Itachi (N/a: Realmente, no me imagino a Itachi así, pero sería gracioso xD).

-Ay, no me mires con esa cara, que me haces sentir como niña caprichosa – le dijo Cristina con una carita de niña buena.

-Conmigo no funcionan las apariencias – dijo Itachi.

-Hai, lo sé – dijo Cristina, volviendo a poner su semblante de siempre. Tocó su nariz e hizo una mueca -. Me duele aún.

-Es lógico – dijo Itachi, con suficiencia -, te estrellaste de cara contra un árbol.

-Lo sé…

-¿Pero por qué te distrajiste? – preguntó con seriedad.

Cristina desvió ligeramente la mirada antes de decir:

-No tengo idea – mintió.

Sintió que su espalda se estrellaba contra el tronco de un árbol, antes de escuchar a Itachi.

-Mientes – dijo él.

-Bueno, ¿y qué si miento? No es de tu incumbencia – le dijo ella, antes de volver a caminar.

Itachi la observó un momento, antes de suspirar y seguirla. Luego de un momento, ella se detuvo.

-Itachi…

-¿Qué?

-Estamos yendo por el camino correcto, ¿cierto?

-Bueno… - Itachi titubeó –Pensé que eso lo sabías tú.

-¿Me estás diciendo que NO SABES A DÓNDE VAMOS?

-¿Y TÚ ME ESTÁS DICIENDO LO MISMO?

Prácticamente, ambos se lanzaban chispas cuando comenzó una tormenta. Ambos miraron al cielo con una expresión de fastidio. El cabello de ambo estuvo mojado de un momento a otro.

-Vamos debajo de ese árbol – dijo Itachi, señalando un roble que estaba cerca y que tenía un agujero, para que pudieran resguardarse de la lluvia.

Entraron y se quedaron ahí, mirando la lluvia.

-Cristina… ¿Cómo volvieron? – preguntó Itachi de repente.

Cristina se volvió a mirarlo lentamente. Él no la estaba mirando, sino que miraba la lluvia que caía fuera de ese agujero del árbol. Ella volvió a mirar al exterior, suspiró y respondió.

-Fue como la primera vez que vinimos, pero no sabemos por qué se repitió. Lo deseábamos, las cuatro. Deseábamos volver, pero no sabemos cómo ocurrió. Fue algo…misterioso… pero genial. De todas formas no nos quejamos, porque hemos vuelto…

--- --- ---

Antes de que el chico pudiera reaccionar, Stephanie lo abrazó con fuerza, sacándole el aire de los pulmones.

-¿Stephanie? – dijo Gaara de forma entrecortada.

-¡Koni! – dijo Stephanie, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Ella había entrado por la ventana de la oficina. ¿Cómo llegó a ese sitio? Bueno, ni ella podía contestar esa incógnita, pero era la forma más rápida de ver a Gaara. (N/a: xD)

Por mientras, Gaara intentaba procesar la información.

Número 1: Stephanie había gritado.

Número 2: Había trepado para llegar hasta su oficina.

Número 3: Lo estaba abrazando.

Número 4: Él estaba paralizado.

Número 5: Su inner estaba gritándole que corresponda al abrazo.

Número 6: Le hizo caso a su inner.

-Stephanie… - murmuró él una vez que el abrazo se rompió-, pero… ¿cómo…?

-Ay, ni yo misma sé – dijo ella, sonriendo -. Sólo sé que volví.

--- --- ---

-¡Voy a matar a Sasuke! – gritó una enfurecida Andrea

-(¬.¬) – cara de Sarima –Ya cálmate, porque si no, Sakura no podrá atenderte bien…

Estaban en el hospital de Konoha y Sakura estaba curando a Andrea de sus heridas luego de la batalla con Sasuke.

-¿Me estás pidiendo que me calme? – preguntó Andrea, con una mirada aterradora, para luego sonreír y decir –De acuerdo, me calmaré.

-(¬.¬) – cara de Sakura.

Luego de que Andrea fuera curada, Sakura le dijo que se quedara sentada mientras traía a la habitación unas medicinas para ella, y le pidió a Sarima que le ayudara porque eran bastantes. Andrea se asustó, pero Sakura le explicó que era para tenerlas a la mano por si se necesitaban en algún momento. Mientras Sarima ayudaba a llevar las medicinas a la habitación, Sakura le comentó.

-Andrea-chan es un poco extraña – dijo.

-Un poco no, es MUY extraña – le corrigió Sarima.

(N/a: xD Andrea, sabes que eso es cierto u.u)

Sakura casi empieza a reírse con gran estrepito por esa "aclaración" por parte de Sarima. Aunque no sabía que le había pasado a su otra amiga, una que parecía casi su hermana, porque siempre estaban juntas, o por lo menos el tiempo que la había conocido.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Sarima-chan? – preguntó Sakura.

-Bueno, ya la has hecho – dijo Sarima, sonriendo -. Pero sí, puedes hacerme una pregunta, Sakura.

-¿Qué le ocurrió a tu amiga…? Me refiero a… Cristina-chan…

Sarima retiró rápidamente la mirada de los ojos de Sakura. Su labio le tembló ligeramente.

-Ella… Ella… Creo que nuestra amistad se rompió. Y no sé por qué, a veces pienso algo y al parecer recibo una respuesta de ella… Aunque no sé si es mi imaginación o es real…

Sakura la observó un momento, extrañada de que diera esa explicación. Sarima realmente se veía frustrada, pero algo le decía que ella no mentía. Sus ojos no habían cambiado de expresión, y tampoco su voz. No había vacilado cuando le contaba todo.

El resto del camino fue en silencio, hasta que llegaron nuevamente al hospital.

-Pero que… - dijo Sakura

-Andrea… - dijo Sarima, con un tic en el ojo.

Andrea estaba completamente enredada en las vendas de su brazo (impresionantemente larga) y más parecía una momia que cualquier otra cosa.

-Andrea chan… ¿qué… RAYOS ESTÁS HACIENDO? – a Sakura la poseyó su inner (lol).

-Gomen… es que…quería un vaso con agua, y me enredé en las vendas…

A Sakura y a Sarima les entró nuevamente un tic en el ojo, con la diferencia de que a Sakura le empezaba a salir humo por los oídos, y Sarima supo que si no aliviaba el ambiente, iban a tener que hacer un entierro.

-Esto… Sakura, Andrea creo ya está bien , así que vamos a salir a caminar, ¿de acuerdo?

Y sin más, cogió a la "momia" y salió corriendo antes de que Sakura se volviera una imitación de Tsuande.

--- --- ---

-Tanto problema para que sólo esté inflamada – murmuró Itachi, recibienod un golpe por parte de su acompañante.

-Bueno…debía asegurarme… ¿no es un poco peligrosos que estemos aquí, que es cerca a Konoha?

-No creo… No nos mandarán a un escuadrón de ANBUs si es que no damos muestras de haber estado en este lugar.

-¿Seguro?

-Hai…

-Entonces… ¿Por qué están ellas aquí?

Itachi dirigió su mirada hacia donde señalaba la muchacha y entrecerró los ojos al percatarse de que ahí estaban dos de sus amigas, petrificadas, al igual que ella.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Cristina? – murmuró Itachi.

Cristina no dijo nada. Sus ojos se habían vuelto azul metálicos y de repente, completamente negros, mirando fijamente a sus amigas.

Sarima y Andrea, por su parte, intentaban decir algo.

Por fin, Sarima dio un paso al frente.

-Cristina…

-Hola, Sarima – dijo de forma monótona.

Sarima se percató que el cabello que ella se había cortado de forma brusca, ahora estaba cortado con forma. Al parecer, se lo había retocado.

-Cristina, ¿qué… qué le ocurre a tus ojos?

-No les pasa nada, Sarima – dijo Cristina, cerrándolos y volviéndolos a abrir. Estaban completamente negros, exceptuando la zona en donde siempre tiene uno el ojo blanco. Sus ojos antes eran de un color pardo, pero ahora estaban negros.

-Cristina… Vuelve con nosotras, por favor – dijo Andrea, dando unos pasos al frente.

Cristina volvió a cerrar los ojos y los volvió a abrir, sonriendo con sorna. No parecía ella.

-¿Y por qué debería de? – preguntó Cristina.

-Pues…

-No me digas nada, Sarima, no tengo porqué volver.

Sarima se desesperó.

-¡Si no vienes por las buenas, vienes por las malas!

-Ehm…Sarima…está Itachi ahí… - dijo Andrea.

-¡No me importa! Tiene que volver con nosotras… O la traeré yo misma.

Cristina empezó a reír.

-Si lo quieres así, Sarima, por mi no hay problema – dijo ella -. Itachi, no te entrometas, quiero pelear sola.

-Como quieras – dijo el Uchiha, apoyándose contra un árbol.

-Cristina… ¿qué haces? – preguntó Andrea, al fijarse en que iba haciendo sellos.

Cristina no le prestó atención. Al final, con sus brazos extendidos a cada lado de su cuerpo, susurró.

-Kai.

--- --- ---

-Y dime… ¿Cómo te va siendo Kazekage?

-Bien, demo, he tenido algunos problemas…

-¿Cómo que te extrajeran al demonio?

Gaara miró a Stephanie y vio en sus ojos algo parecido a la preocupación y a la burla.

-Siempre pensé que serías capaz de derrotar a quien sea – volvió a comentar Stephanie.

-Pensaste mal – dijo Gaara, sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.

Stephanie empezó a sonreír y ambos empezaron a hablar de todo tipo de cosas. Ambos parecían estar pasando un buen rato. De repente, Stephanie dejó de sonreír, abrió sus ojos la máximo y volvió su mirada en una dirección.

-Stephanie… ¿qué ocurre?

-No… ¿No sientes ese chakra?

Gaara pareció concentrarse.

-No, no siento nada… Debes de estar imaginándolo…

Stephanie retiró su mirada, pero aún así seguía preocupada.

--- --- ---

Andrea estaba al lado de un cráter enorme. Itachi de igual forma. Ambos tenían la mirada en el cielo, viendo a dos amigas luchar.

Sarima tenía alas con plumas, una falta que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, y un top que le llegaba hasta la mitad del abdomen.

Cristina, por su parte, tenía una ropa, con apariencia de vestido, completamente negra, a su cintura estaba sujeta una espada, igualmente negra; y su cabello estaba como flotando levemente y era aún más oscuro de lo que normalmente era.

Ambas estaban luchando, hasta que en un momento, Cristina juntó sus manos en dirección a Sarima.

-Luz del ocaso, sombra de la noche. Despierta, Nova.

Sarima, Itachi y Andrea abrieron los ojos de forma completa al ver a un espíritu, parecido a Cristina, pero con el cabello lacio, más blanca y con los ojos negro, ir contra Sarima y atacarla.

Un chorro de sangre. Sarima estaba en el suelo y Cristina y ese espíritu posándose de forma tranquila en el mismo.

-¿Qué…es eso…? – murmuró Sarima.

El esíritu tomó forma corpórea. Realmente parecía la hermana gemela de Cristina. Era idéntica a ella.

-Mi otro yo… Nova… - dijo Cristina.

Nova rió y se abrazó de Cristina.

-¿Tu eres Sarima? – preguntó – Ya veo… no eres tan fuerte como Cristina pensaba. La quiero mucho, ¿sabes? Más que tú – Sarima abrió mucho los ojos -. Ya deja a Cristina en paz. Ne, ne, Cristina, ¿nos podemos ir?

-Hai… - murmuró Cristina –Itachi, vámonos. Nova, encárgate.

-Hai – dijo Nova.

Sarima y Andrea la vieron hacer el sello de la invocación.

-Kuchiyose no jutsu – dijo.

Una nube de polvo y lo que vieron todos, menos Nova y Cristina, los dejó sin habla. Una especie de dragón. Era de un color platino, pero era se volvió oscuro conforme pasaban los segundos.

Itachi se subió a la criatura cuando vio que no le hacía nada a Cristina. Elevó vuelo y, antes de que desapareciera, Nova volvió a Cristina y esta última murmuró:

-Sayonara, Sarima.

Una gota de agua resbaló por su mejilla. Volvía a tener conciencia de sus actos.

--- --- ---

Estaban ya en la "central" (N/a. xD) de Akatsuki. Pein estaba ya al correinte de lo que le había pasado a la nueva integrante.

-Iras junto con Konan a interceptar al señor feudal. Maten a quienes se interongan. No me importa si inclusive tienes que matar a tus amigas.

Cristina tenía la cebza gacha. Sus ojos aún no habían vuelto al color normal pero estaba consiente. Una vez más no había podido mantener el control.

-"Es difícil todo esto que está pasando, sobre todo… cuando sus vidas corren peligro…" – pensó ella.

------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, no tengo perdón, lo sé (u.u), pero ahora me es muy complicado actualizar mis fics. Podrán ver lo que ocurre en mi blog o en mi cuenta de deviantart. Así que puden entrar a mi perfil de fanfiction para que puedan enterarse de las páginas correspondientes y así los pueda mantener actualizados. Sayonara!!!


End file.
